robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lethal Swan
The Lethal Swan (also referred to simply as Lethal Swan) was a robot that competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars. It lost the first round in both of its series appearances, as well as the Losers' Melee in Series 1, effectively losing all three of its battles. Despite its poor success rate, The Lethal Swan became a crowd favourite due to its unique design and flammability, similar to UK Series competitors Nemesis and Diotoir. The audience could be heard chanting "Burn that swan!" during all of the robot's battles. Design The Lethal Swan was a robot whose design was based on a swan, armed with a pneumatic axe and a pair of self-righting 'wings' powered by linear actuators, which were mounted either side of the robot. The robot's axe head was a pointed chisel hidden within the swan's 'head', and the weapon operated similarly to that of Hammer & Tong, in that The Lethal Swan would lean its 'head' forward in order to allow the chisel to strike opponents. Despite its interesting design and weapon mechanism, The Lethal Swan suffered from having weak armour beneath its flammable cloth, and unreliable self-righting wings that failed to work in any of its battles. In Dutch Series 2, most of the robot's flammable cloth was discarded, with only the robot's 'head' and 'tail' being flammable. Robot History Dutch Series 1 In its first round battle in the first Dutch Series, Lethal Swan faced Arena Killer. The Lethal Swan tried to peck Arena Killer with its chisel, but missed, and was eventually flipped onto its side by Arena Killer's lifter. The swinging motion of Lethal Swan's axe had pulled out its aerial, leaving it unable to self-right. It was set on fire by Sgt. Bash and then thrown by the Floor Flipper. In the Losers' Melee, Lethal Swan faced Rat and Lizzard. It started by attacking Rat a few times with its axe as it and Lizzard ganged up on it, with Rat attempting to turn it over, but failing. Lizzard eventually pushed Lethal Swan across the arena, and along with a flip from Rat was able to turn Lethal Swan over. Lethal Swan's self-righting wings again failed to work, allowing it to be counted out by Refbot, set on fire by Sgt. Bash again, and flipped by the Floor Flipper. Dutch Series 2 The Lethal Swan returned for Dutch Series 2, and faced Meshuggah in its first round battle. Both robots approached each other in the centre of the arena, with Meshuggah deflecting off, then tearing through its front armour. Meshuggah proceeded to rip off The Lethal Swan's tail, before flipping it over with its flywheel. The Lethal Swan attempted to use its axe to self-right, but was unable to, and Meshuggah continued to inflict more damage to it as it was counted out by Refbot. Sir Killalot grabbed The Lethal Swan with is jaws, tearing off one of its self-righting wings, before Mr. Psycho hammered its top panel. Sir Killalot then dragged The Lethal Swan by its axe over the Flame Pit, burning its 'head', before placing it on the Floor Flipper, where The Lethal Swan was again flipped and hammered by Mr. Psycho once more. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Series Record Outside Robot Wars In 2001, The Lethal Swan fought at a Dutch live event, where it was seen to battle RCC and Flextreme. The Lethal Swan also made an appearance on the Dutch live circuit in 2002, prior to Dutch Series 2 being filmed. In Marienheem, The Lethal Swan fought two thirds of √3, with no flammable material on the robot. Its wheels were highly exposed as a result. Trivia *Both of The Lethal Swan's appearances were in Heat A, in the same heat as Lizzard. References Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with multiple appearances without winning a battle Category:Animal Based Robots